degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Twenty-One
Chapter twenty, if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Twenty August 2022 ' ' Stepping outside of City Hall, Zig and Zoe were holding hands and beaming brightly in contrast to the setting sun on a warm autumn evening. Zig was dressed in a white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks and well-shined, Italian black shoes. Zoe was wearing a short, orchid-colored dress with spaghetti straps and a split on the side. She also had on light purple lipstick, eyeliner and matching high-heels. Her hair was cut to chin-length and styled with a blunt bang in the front. Her outfit was also complimented with a necklace, bracelets and earrings. Cheering excitedly, their friends, Tiny, Shay, Frankie and Winston were right behind them. ZIG: Baby, we did it. Mrs. Zigmund Novak. ZOE: Excuse you? Zoe Rivas-Novak. ZIG:(chuckles and nods) You’re right, babe. ZOE: I’m always right. Remember that….til death do us part. ZIG: Always. Zig and Zoe shared what would be their second passionate kiss in the last ten minutes or so. If the dialogue didn’t make it obvious; Zig Novak and Zoe Rivas just got married. It was a very simple ceremony with only four other guests in attendance but they decided that this would only be the legal part of it. Some time in the future, they had dreams of a huge actual wedding reception. SHAY: Congratulations, guys. ZIG: Thank you guys so much for coming. The two other couples smiled back at the newlyweds. Like Zig and Zoe, Shay and Tiny were living together, happy as ever. They may not have gotten married but at heart, they certainly lived like a married couple and loved each other as such. Winston, was a medical school student in Toronto, and his reunion with Frankie was just like the reunion of the other two pairs, emotional and powerful. Having known and loved each other the longest, that love was still there. Even after Frankie’s prison sentence and three short-term relationships that Winston had while he and Frankie were apart, none of that was strong enough to destroy the true love that they shared. It seemed as if everything was coming back together perfectly for almost everyone and it’s only been one month since they were released. ZOE: That was beautifu. I just wonder why my mom didn’t show up. She said she’d come. ZIG: Traffic? Could have been anything, babe. ZOE:(sighs) I guess…. ZIG: Hey, don’t worry. Whenever we have the reception, I’m sure she’s going to be there. Just like that, Zoe smiled again as her new husband always wanted to ensure that she was happy. ZOE: So, what’s that hotel suite like? ZIG: You mean Niagara Falls? ZOE:(ecstatic) Zig. We’re going to Niagara Falls?! ZIG: Yes! I tried to keep it a surprise but I couldn’t resist. I just had to see your face. Zoe squealed and threw herself into his arms, shrieking happily "I love you!” Their friends were impressed; Niagara Falls sounded like a lot of fun. ZOE: And it’s so perfect too. My P.O. says I can’t leave Ontario but thank God, the honeymoon capital of the world is in Ontario. Zig and Zoe smiled at each other and held each other close. FRANKIE: I am so happy for you guys. ZOE: Thanks; what do you have planned this weekend, Frankie? FRANKIE:(smiling) Sushi and a movie at home with the bae. WINSTON:(smirking) And that’s just the innocent part of it. FRANKIE:(with a suggestive grin) Oh yeah. SHAY: Boring. FRANKIE: Shay! SHAY: I’m just saying, we’re all going to be fucking this weekend. That’s inevitable. Tiny and I are hitting the club tonight. Be young, be free, get loose. After jail, just thinking about being cooped up in one spot gives me cabin fever. ZOE: A club though? Did your P.O. say you can drink yet? SHAY: No but fuck alcohol. I’m just going to do what I do best. Dance. Rule the dance floor. A bitch still got the moves; fuck what you heard. They all laughed as Shay quickly demonstrated her dancing skills with some quick foot and hip movement. The three couples chatted outside in front of City Hall for a few more minutes, hugged, congratulated the newlyweds once more and then parted their separate ways. Zig and Zoe were honeymoon bound in Niagara Falls; Frankie and Winston headed to the former’s place for a romantic night-in and Tiny and Shay made their way home to change outfits for what would be a very exciting night-out. Several hours later, at one of the hottest new clubs in the Toronto area, Tiny and Shay made a grand entrance, attracting stares of admiration and envy from every direction. Almost everyone knew who Tiny was as well as his reputation and everyone he was associated with. With his polo shirt and platinum chains and earring stud, he stepped into the spot calm, cool and smooth without a care in the world. On his arm, was an equally well-dressed, well-groomed and attractive young woman with an aura of class, sass and sexiness to her. But everyone could immediately tell that Shay was no random one-night-stand, everything about the way Tiny held her close made it clear that this was his one true love. Therefore, the men in the place didn’t even have to be warned to keep their distance; they just knew. However, the women were a different story. Those of them who weren’t envious of Shay or the attractive, charismatic boyfriend she had, were more than happy to dance with them. Shay, in return, had fun and enjoyed herself with these women and Tiny was more than eager to watch the action. One young woman in particular, a curvy, tanned Brazilian-Canadian bombshell named Iris, was who Shay was having the most fun with. The club, at the moment, was playing a reggae song with a very mellow, sensual rhythm as Shay and Iris grinded together perfectly in tune and with excellent chemistry. Curious and low-key aroused, Tiny swaggered over towards them with a smile. When the two girls saw him coming, they stopped dancing and eyed him seductively. TINY: Havin’ fun? SHAY: Yes, bae. A lot. TINY:(extending his hand to Iris) What's up? What’s your name?” IRIS:(shaking his hand.) Iris. And you’re Tiny. TINY:(nods) Yup. Shay told you all about me, huh? IRIS: Not just that; everyone in Toronto knows you. TINY: I figured; still, I ain’t one to brag but you know…. Tiny playfully popped his collar pimp-style, making Iris laugh. SHAY:(chuckling) Babe, you’re so silly. IRIS: You don’t remember me though? About two years ago, D.J. C-Doc threw that big ass party at Club Skipzy before it burned down. I was dating one of the bouncers at the time and your boy Zig hooked up with my friend Portia that night. TINY:(giving her a hug) Oh yeah! I remember you! I knew you looked familiar. My bad. IRIS: It’s alright. Shay discreetly cringed at hearing an actual name of someone Zig slept with while Zoe was incarcerated. Although she and Zoe both knew and accepted that their boyfriends have had other partners while they were imprisoned and broken up, it was still awkward to hear about. IRIS: Speaking of Portia, she said she wouldn’t mind getting a piece of Zig again. According to her, he hit it so good that he doesn’t even have to break her off with any cash next time. Tiny chuckled and shook his head. TINY: Nah, chill. My boy just got married today, actually. IRIS: Oh really? SHAY: Yeah, to my best friend. IRIS:(smiling) Oh, congratulations. SHAY: Yeah, enough about Zig....can you excuse me for a minute while I talk to my man? IRIS: Sure. Shay winked at Iris who winked back before she walked away. Once she was out of sight, Shay and Tiny put their arms around each other on the dance floor as they begin conversing. SHAY: She got a fat ass. TINY:(shrugs) She does, I guess. SHAY:(smirking) Nigga, don’t act like this is your first time noticing or like you don’t care. If she wasn’t dating that bouncer two years ago when I was locked up, you know damn well you would have tried to smash. You and Zig would have had her and her friend’s asses up in the air that same night. So, don’t try to act disinterested. TINY: Oh, come on, baby, please tell me you ain’t mad about what I did when you were locked up. I thought we talked about this. SHAY: Boo, relax, I’m not mad, I swear. To be honest, I only brought it up because I’m trying to smash tonight. TINY: What? SHAY: You heard me. She’s sexy as hell. You and I talked about this just a week ago. Threesomes? Menage a trois? She said she’s totally down for it and she’s perfectly sober. TINY:(trying to conceal his lust) Wow, baby, are you for real? SHAY: Yeah. I thought of this for a while but I wanted to plan this right because I ain’t bringing just any raggedy, basic bitch in our bed. Hell no. But Iris a perfect ten. I’m attracted to her. I know you’re attracted to her, whether you admit or not. It should be fun. TINY: Alright, then let’s do this. Shit, we can all bounce right now. SHAY: She can call up that Portia girl too if you really wanna spice shit up. TINY:(shaking his head) Nah, baby. It’s guy code. Me and Zig don’t bone the same women. SHAY: Baby, I’m kidding! Oh my God, eeeww. There is no way that is happening. Shit, just hearing about that girl, all I could picture was Zoe chasing after her with a chainsaw. You know she’s loca like that. Tiny cracked up and Shay laughed too. They share a quick kiss and then called Iris back over. The three of them danced together for a few minutes longer before they eventually went home. This was the beginning of a very adventurous and steamy sex life for Shay and Tiny. It was bound to be a very erotic and thrilling experience….and Iris was just the first but not the last. However, would it stay this way or become more trouble than it’s worth? ' ' January 2023 ' ' At last, Maya was released from prison. She was met by Frankie at the bus stop, who screamed happily and hugged her tightly before she barely got both feet on the ground off the bus. FRANKIE: Oh my God! Finally! My bestie’s home! MAYA: I’ve missed you so much. Wow. You’re looking good! The two pulled apart and examined each other. After many years of wearing a plain prison jumpsuit, Frankie Hollingsworth was back to wearing what she wore best--nothing but the finest attire that Prada, Gucci etc. had to offer. Sadly, when looking at Maya, Frankie couldn’t return the compliment. FRANKIE: We are totally going shopping. I can’t have my best friend being seen in washed out, outdated, borrowed shit. Since Maya’s mother died, her relationship with her father became practically nonexistent. Granted, Maya made a conscious choice to shut out everyone she loved while she served time in prison; but she sensed a major disconnect on her father’s end even before then. Maya could tell that her father resented her for the stress that her mother endured between the arrest, the trial and the guilty verdict which gradually led to a severe decline in her health and ultimately, death. So, she didn’t ask her father for a dime and that’s why Maya had to wear borrowed clothing from the province to arrive home in. Maya blushed with embarrassment and laughed. MAYA: Yeah, I know. I look a mess. FRANKIE: Not for long. Sweetie, we’re going shopping. MAYA: Think we can get a bite to eat first? I’m starving. FRANKIE: Oh, for sure! Winston cleared his throat. MAYA: Oh, Winston! I’m sorry! She threw herself into his arms, apologizing repeatedly for seemingly ignoring him. WINSTON: I missed you. Frankie’s my everything but I thought of all of you a lot. MAYA: Aaaw. When they stopped hugging, Winston smiled and placed his arms around both Maya and Frankie. WINSTON: Lunch is on me, ladies. They thanked him by simultaneously giving him a kiss on the cheek as they all headed towards the car. Less than forty minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the infamous, ever-familiar restaurant called The Dot. Still ran by General Manager Spinner Mason, this popular hangout spot has been remodeled but Maya could still feel and appreciate the familiarity. As Winston, Frankie and Maya ate their lunch, they laughed, talked, joked and reminisced about old times as well as catching up on what’s current. FRANKIE: It’s amazing how different the dynamic of Zoe and Zig versus Shay and Tiny are. MAYA: Right?! Oh God, I’ve missed so much in six months. Zoe’s married and pregnant now? FRANKIE: Yep; she’s due in April. MAYA: Wow. Surprise! Zig and Zoe are expecting their first child. Zoe is six months pregnant and according to the math, the baby was conceived just a couple of weeks after she was released from prison and reunited with Zig. FRANKIE:(with a giggle) Shay and Tiny aren’t quite about that domestic life yet. As soon as Tiny found out Shay likes cooch just as much as he does, they’ve been picking up girls together left and right.” MAYA: Wow. Oh my God….well, if it’s something they both agreed on and enjoy doing, I think it’s fine. As long as they’re safe, I think it’s great that they have that much trust in each other. FRANKIE: Of course. MAYA: So, how’s my baby Hunter doing? FRANKIE:(raises an eyebrow) Baby? Still doting on him, I see. He’s still bad as hell but he’s doing fine, for now. He’s hanging on by a thread with the law. He’s gotten so many assault charges for his violent temper that everyone from the police to the judges to the psych wards are sick of seeing his face. His P.O. warned him to watch himself. So, in the meantime, Hunter’s just being a recluse in his bedroom for the most part, that is when he’s not running his game store. So, that’s a good thing. Plus, he’s back with Arlene. MAYA: Aaaw, really? FRANKIE: Yeah. Hunter was the first of us to find out that true love is patient and always waiting there for you, no matter how long it’s been…. She was looking and smiling directly at Winston when she spoke those last few words; he returned Frankie’s smile and rubbed her hand. Maya smiled too as she thought it was sweet but then it just as quickly faded. Her eyes lowered to her food on the table as a certain someone inevitably popped into her mind. FRANKIE:(reading Maya's mind) He’s doing fine, Maya. MAYA:(snaps out of her thoughts) Huh? FRANKIE: Miles. Miles is doing fine. He’ll be home in a few months after he graduates. I can’t wait….I miss my big brother.” Maya smiled again, nodded and then stopped smiling yet again. The reunions of Frankie/Winston, Shay/Tiny and Zoe/Zig were beautiful but little did Maya know, the same fear she had of the possible outcome of seeing Miles again was exactly how her friends felt before they were reunited with the men they loved. Although she certainly had her reasons and a great deal of pain of her own, she knew she hurt Miles when she abandoned him; so for now, she decided to avoid the topic of him. MAYA: Speaking of brothers….I can’t wait to see mine. Julian’s almost nineteen. Wow. Winston and Frankie smiled rather uncomfortably while Maya beamed as she continued. MAYA: I wonder what he’s up to these days. I can’t wait to see what he looks like now. Probably devastatingly handsome and getting all the girls. That always happens to the awkward, little nerdy ones. Like Jonathan Lipnicki, for example! Maya chuckled at her own rambling until she paid attention to Frankie and Winston’s silence, as well as what appeared to be shame in their eyes. Maya’s face grew serious and full of concerned. MAYA: Okay...what’s going on? FRANKIE:(nervously) Um, Maya….a lot has changed with this city and a lot of those who live here. Ever since that Kaboom shit took over, it’s been like…. She stopped speaking and just shook her head sadly, worrying Maya even more. MAYA: Frankie….are you trying to tell me what I think you’re trying to tell me? Frankie was almost on the verge of tears and she looked at Winston for emotional support. WINSTON:(with a sigh of remorse) Yes, Maya….your brother’s an addict. Needless to say, Maya was stunned and speechless. She didn’t know how to react right away. While she knew that her friends would never lie to her over something that serious, she still wasn’t sure if she believed it. As far as she was concerned, Julian was still that shy, innocent little boy who had no interests outside of videogames and cartoons. Drugs? She simply couldn’t fathom it. Finally snapping out of her daze, Maya responded as confidently as possible. MAYA: It’s okay. Well….it’s not okay. But I’m his big sister. He loves me. He respects me. He’ll listen to me. I’ll get him to stop using that crap if it’s the last thing I do, even if I have to kick his little ass…. FRANKIE: Maya….it’s been five years. Your brother is not little anymore. He’s almost as tall as Miles now. But that’s not even the scary part. You just don’t know or understand the effect this drug has on people, like any other drug but this shit turns Yorkie puppies into rapid pitbulls. It’s insane. MAYA: I guess, you’re right. It happened to Chelsea Albertson of all people. Did I ever tell you that she ended up in the prison shortly after you, Zoe and Shay left? FRANKIE: No, you didn’t but I heard about her through the grapevine when I came home. It’s not just her either. Lillian Davenport, who used to date Lola’s brother. Macy Dicovitzsky….Miss Oh’s “teacher’s pet”.... Maya’s eyes widened as Frankie threw out a bunch of familiar names of former schoolmates who became hooked on this drug. FRANKIE: And Ms. Rivas….Zoe’s mom. MAYA: What? No way. FRANKIE: Sadly, yes. I think Zoe knows but doesn’t want to believe it. Maya shook her head sadly and thought of her brother again, wanting nothing more than to see him and perhaps save him. WINSTOM: A lot has changed, Maya. FRANKIE: Yeah, and now that we’re all out of prison, we have to watch our backs now. Honestly, outside of the Dot, where we’re at now, Toronto is a place you’re not going to recognize anymore, so I just want you to be prepared. Frankie reached inside of her purse and presented a thick, roll of cash in her hand. FRANKIE: Starting with this. MAYA: What’s this? Frankie looked both ways and then back at Maya. FRANKIE:(in a whisper) This is your share of the money that we earned in prison. What do you think? MAYA: Oh, duh, I should have known. She took the money and slowly pocketed it. FRANKIE: It’s two thousand bucks. I have the rest of your share at my house. You’re going to need it. We have to find jobs, maybe go to school and then eventually, get the hell out of this city. This can’t be home anymore. It’s a virtual Hell. Maya nodded and silently took in every word that her friend was telling her. FRANKIE: Anyway, just to get a break from all this sad talk….are you ready to go shopping? MAYA:(unenthusiastically) Sure. WINSTON:(calls out to their server) Excuse me, sir? Bill please, sir? After lunch, the three of them headed to the mall where Maya proceeded to rebuild her wardrobe. She had to replace everything from underwear to toiletries to casual and formal outfits. It was a long day but Frankie and Winston were very patient. In fact, the shopping took so long that they got hungry again and went out for dinner; once again, Winston’s treat. Finally, at close to 9:00PM, Winston pulled up in front of a rather shabby building. Maya stared at it outside of the backseat window with a mixture of sadness and astonishment. Ever since the very costly legal fees and trial fees, the Matlins lost their house. It was unfathomable. Seeing the chipped front steps of the building, broken doorknob and the rather unhygienic looking people loitering around the premises, Maya could only imagine what the inside looked like. In all her life, she never imagined that her family would ever live in such squalor. Winston and Frankie helped Maya with her many bags inside of the building. The three of them twisted their faces in disgust at the strong, strange odor in the lobby area and at the thugs walking in their direction hoping to make a sell. Obvious drug dealers, all Maya, Winston and Frankie could do was shake their heads and continue walking. The apartment was located on the fourth floor and they knew it would be a struggle trying to get up the stairs with all of those bags. So, they pressed for the elevator, which they instantly regretted doing. When the elevator door slid open, there stood a tall man in a mink coat leaning against the wall with a young woman, obviously strung out, kneeling in front of him on her knees. MAN: Oh, my bad….pardon me. As the man pressed the button to close the elevator door, Maya, Frankie and Winston turned away in revulsion. WINSTON: What the fuck…. Maya and Frankie glanced at each other and shook their heads. Reluctantly, the three of them proceeded to the stairs and walked up all four flights. When they finally reached the right apartment, they sat the bags down on the floor and caught their breaths. MAYA: Thanks, guys. I should….do this alone though. FRANKIE:(nods) I understand. Call me if you need me, okay? MAYA: I will. Text me when you get home. FRANKIE: Okay. Maya hugged Frankie and Winston and thanked them once again for their help. After they were gone, Maya exhaled deeply and raised her fist to the door. She knocked three times and then took a step back. There was a relatively long silence, so she knocked again, harder. "Julian, get the hell away from my door before I call the police!” Maya instantly recognized her father’s deep, angry voice. MAYA: Dad, it’s me. Maya. She heard footsteps coming towards the door.” Maya? That’s you?” MAYA: Yes, Dad. Maya could tell that there was a brief reluctance on her father’s end because she heard him sigh and pause before he opened the door a few seconds later. She noticed right away how much her father has aged in five years. Due to stress and grief, he looked older than he was. His blond hair was now completely white, he had faint wrinkles underneath his eyes and she noticed that he walked with a cane. Like her mother, he had suffered a stroke but survived while his poor wife wasn’t as fortunate. Due to his limited movement, he had a slight weight gain and loss of muscle tone. His troubles were seen all his face; what once appeared to be grim all the time was replaced with a look of sadness and woe. Father and daughter stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Maya initiated the greeting by reaching out her arms. Mr. Matlin stepped up to her, hugged her back and then pulled back almost as promptly. He then leaned down and grabbed three of Maya’s shopping bags with his free hand. MAYA: Oh no, Dad, I’ll get those. MR. MATLIN: Oh stop, I’m not that helpless. The two of them carried the bags inside of the apartment and shut the door behind them. Maya was relieved to see that in contrast to the conditions of the building, the actual apartment was clean and smelled of pine. She wasn’t surprised though; her parents always kept a spotless home. Maya stood in silence in the living room, not knowing what else to say or do. Her father was equally nervous around her but to put her at ease, he spoke again. MR. MATLIN: You can have a seat if you want, you know. Maya nodded and took a seat on the sofa. MR. MATLIN: You should have called first. Maya glanced up at him; not sure what to make of his tone. Was he unhappy to see her, she wondered. MR. MATLIN: Oh, I just mean….so I could have had the bedroom prepared for you before you came home. MAYA:(shrugging) I, um, I guess I thought I’d surprise you… MR. MATLIN:(nods) Okay. He slowly walked over towards the sofa and took a seat beside Maya. As hard as it was to do, the estranged father and daughter did their best to make themselves and each other comfortable in their presence. Maya smiled at him slightly and then looked to her right at the end table near the side of the sofa. She picked up the framed picture of herself, her mother, her father and her brother, stared at it for several seconds and then put it back down. MAYA: So, um, where is Julian? MR. MATLIN:(shaking his head) Maya, I don’t know. Your brother is….different now. He completely destroyed his life and got hooked on drugs. MAYA: So, he doesn’t live here anymore? MR. MATLIN: Absolutely not. I put him out a while ago. Until he seeks help and commits, I don’t want him anywhere near my door. Maya was taken aback by what she perceived to be coldness on her father’s end. MAYA: But Dad, did you at least try to seek help for him? Why just throw him away like that? MR. MATLIN: Maya, listen to me, I’ve tried many times to help Julian and each time, it failed to work. The boy continued to lie, steal, disrespect me and worst of all, continue to abuse those drugs. What was I supposed to do when every time I came home, your brother was nowhere to be found and a household valuable was missing? What was I supposed to do when every time I caught him in the act of stealing, he’d throw me to the floor and step over me like trash? His own father! His own physically disabled father who did the best he could to raise and protect that boy. That new form of crack or whatever that bullshit out there is called turns these little young men and women into goddamn demons. You just don’t know. Maya, I’m not being insensitive. He had to go. There was no other choice! Maya hung her head in disbelief. No. No way. Not Julian. Not MY baby brother. This can’t be true, she thought. MR. MATLIN: No one can help Julian until he wants to help himself. Period. He’s my son and I’ll always love him but there’s nothing more I could do. Until he helps himself, he’s as good as gone. Your mother passed away. I feel half-dead myself, so there isn’t much I can do anymore to hold this family together. And frankly, that shouldn’t be your concern either. MAYA: Dad, I disagree. When I see my brother again, I will help him. Just because Mom’s dead it doesn’t mean that I’m going to give up and accept seeing my brother waste away to his grave. Mr. Matlin looked over at her silently. MAYA: Or my father. I love you both and you’re all the family I have left. MR. MATLIN: Maya, I’m telling you it won’t be that simple. All drugs change people for the worst but this new crap out there, takes the cake. I’m done with your brother’s selfishness and lies. This might sound cruel but you have to trust me. If by chance you see him, and you just might because he still shows up here occasionally begging for money until I threaten to call the police on him, just turn the other way and act like you didn’t see him. If he can do this to me, he can and will do it to you. MAYA: Dad, I can’t just-- MR. MATLIN:(cuts her off) Just take my advice and worry about yourself. You’re out of prison. You’re still young and healthy. You still have a chance. Abide by the terms of your parole, don’t get into anymore trouble and most of all, don’t ever….ever go anywhere near that goddamn drug or it’s all over. Do you understand me, Maya? MAYA:(sighs) Yes, Dad. Discreetly, Maya’s mind was made up. There was no way that she wasn’t going to at least try and save her brother whenever she was to see him again. Still, for the sake of avoiding an argument with her rather adamant father, she left the subject alone for the time being. Mr. Matlin turned the television on and the two of them watched a program for a few minutes in silence until he spoke again. MR. MATLIN: If you’re hungry, I have a few bucks to order a pizza or something. MAYA: I’m fine, I just ate. MR. MATLIN: Okay. Well, I’d love to stay up and talk more but I’m exhausted. We can catch up more tomorrow. MAYA: Yeah, that’s fine. I don’t want to be up too late anyway; I have to check in with my P.O. early in the morning. MR. MATLIN: Alright, well….you can have Julian’s room. It’s clean in there and has some decent space. All you have to do is change the sheets. There’s plenty of them in the hall closet. MAYA: Okay. Mr. Matlin stood up, winced a little as he gained his balance on his cane and started walking away. MR. MATLIN: Goodnight, Maya. MAYA: Goodnight, Dad. And thank you. Mr. Matlin acknowledged her with a nod and a grin before he proceeded to his bedroom. To say that this reunion was awkward would be an understatement but it was actually a lot less difficult than Maya imagined it would be. She optimistically reasoned that her relationship with her father would improve in time. All Maya needed that night was some good sleep and then to rebuild her life first thing in the morning. She promised herself she’d do all she could to keep her nose clean but saving her brother was still high on her list of priorities. Next Chapter: Let’s catch up on Miles! <3 Category:Blog posts